majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Kojurou Takeda
|- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB (RH-)' |- |'Birthday: May 1' |- |'Sign: Taurus' |- | {C}Takeda Kojurou (武田 小十郎) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. ''Kojurou is a butler of the Kuki Group. |} '''Kojurou Takeda (武田 小十郎) 'is a character introduced in 'Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore da '''and mentioned in '''Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! and later made his new debut in''' Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! S . He is a butler of the Kuki Family and the personal butler of Kuki Ageha, and has been by her side since they where young. Ageha usually uses Kojurou as her personal punching bag to release her stress mostly for his sake, she is also very strict with him, and telling him he has to become more stronger. Ageha also cares a lot for him since Kojurou has always been by her side. Compared with the rest of maids and butlers of the Kuki Group, Kojurou lack the skills or strength common between the members of the group, but he has tremendous endurance, which allows him to resist hits, and thanks to that he was able to become a butler. Another reason he's still a butler in Kuki Corporation is because he shares the same rare blood type as Ageha in case of need of blood transfusions. And even though the blood that's needed for blood transfusion is already more than enough, Ageha still want him as her personal butler. Kojurou has been trained in the "Kuki fighting art" but he hasn't made much progress with his lessons. Kojurou Takeda is ranked number #999 between the butler and maids of the Kuki Group, he is considered the weakest member of the butlers and maids. Appearance Kojurou has yellow eyes, dark blond spiky hair, and pale skin. He also wear a red bandana in his forehead. He always wear his butler uniform of the Kuki group. Personality Kojurou is a really hardworking butler always trying his best to serve Ageha, which sometimes backfires and he will screw up things he needs to do. He tends to be a bit too hotblooded sometimes and a lot of people within Kuki thinks of him as a idiot. Abilities and Skills Being the lowest ranked number of the Kuki servants. Both his combat and other skills are considered the lowest of the Kuki Corporation. Like the other members he also has been trained in the Kuki arts Martial arts but hasn't made much progress with it. Even though he is considered useless and according to Kuki Tsubone he is like a rock. He has been improving in his abilities in both martial arts and other skills, but because he makes so many mistakes it's not really convincing that he has been improving. Wanting to be the best servant for Ageha he still tries his best and when needed his combat skills increases when she is in danger. Some other skills include: '''Master- endurance: While his combat ability is considered the weakest. His endurance is considered the best. As shown as he was being able to stand up after being send flying by Ageha multiply times. And also during Tsubame's route he was able to take multiply hits from her and still being able to stand during the Tourney Arc. The best example of his endurance was during Koyuki's route. After attacking Hume for his betrayal Hume attacked him with his full power kick and was still being able to stay conscious for a little while. Which is considered remarkably since people like Ageha(she was off-guard) got knocked out in one blow by Hume/ Latent Fighting potential: '''Only shown during Koyuki's route. When Ageha got knocked out he was able to hit Hume with a sharp and powerful punch due to Kojurou's rage for attacking Ageha. Although Hume lowered his guard against him since he was considered the weakest, Hume himself was surprised by his sudden power and praised him for being able to hit him. But due to Kojurou still being not at the level of Hume he got beaten easily. Gallery Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Trivia *Like Ageha, he is also a character that has a bigger role in ''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. although it's still like a side-character. *The Kuki building has a modified roof just for him due to him constantly getting sent flying by Ageha Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kuki Servant Corps Category:Personal Servant Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de